Black Roses Of Our Love
by x.PrincessOfBlackRoses.x
Summary: Dawn is the bad ass girl of school. What happens when she meets the bad ass boy of school? What is Dawn hiding? Will Paul find out?  I wantd to change Dawn personality around for a bit xD Ikarishippin some;CS and PS ;D
1. Dawn's side

Hey My name is Dawn Hikari. Yes Hikari. I'm from the Hikari family. My family name is well-known. Not for being famous. Not for being rich. For being dead. Anyways...I'm not some chick you can dress up, and just have a pretty face, and smile like nothing is wrong. No..I will not stand that..

Most people mistake me for goth. I'm really just a tom-boy. I wear skinny-jeans and a black T-shirt. and yes I skate bored. I try to put myself out there as evil so people would stay away. Thats dumb your probably thinking, but it's the best thing. Everybody around me has died. I don't want to hurt more people and myself. Anyways enough of this talking. I'm about to go to school...

I was on my skate bored, riding into the front of the school. I stop and pushed my foot at the end of it making the skate bored go up. I grab it before it hit me. I was wearing my black skinny-jeans with my black T-shirt, I had my backpack on my right shoulder and just let it hang. My hair was up in a pony tail. I scowled myself. I grab my skate bored and walked into school. The teachers hate seeing me do this, but I love to piss them off. I walked up to the stairs and jump on them. awhile I was in the air I pushed my skate bored under me. I rode down it like a ramp. When I got to the bottom I jump onto this boy. I wanted to say sorry and help him up, But I held myself back. "Watch were your going, Piece of shit.." I growled awhile getting up. I looked around.

"Whatcha looking for princess?"

I looked up. He had my skate bored! Oh was I pissed. And to add to it he called me princess! I Slaped him right across the face. Not caring who it was. I took my skate bored back. I heard him growled. Can't blame him. "Listen here bitch! N-" He was cute off by his friend. "Dude leave her alone do you know who that is it?" He shook his head no. His friend kinda freaked out. "Dawn! Dawn HIKARI!" I scowled. They say it like it's a bad thing..well it is.. I looked back at the boy. He looked scared, he back away slowly. I growled just to scary him off. As soon as I did he ran off.

"Hmfp..Pussy." I jump back on the my skate bored,riding away, not caring about the looks I got from people. Little did I know there was a purple hair guy smirking in the crowd.

**I know it isn't much but work with me T.T I wanted to get this done then moves the the Pet story about Dawn and Paul. Anyways R&R**


	2. So We Meet

**Paul's POV**

I was walking to my locker. My life was carrying out my everyday ruteen. Thats what I met her...

Dawn Hikari. What a girl. I can't say I complete love her preasonitly, but I can say she was breath taking. Something about her made me want to protect her with my life..

"Hey Paul." I heard my Best friend,Drew, said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to him. He had on his everyday outfit on. **[A/N What he wears in pokemon!] **

"Have you heard of anything by the name of Dawn Hikari?" He gave me a look like I was loco.

"Dude! Who hasn't heard of her!" He snapped. I gave him a blank look. Telling him I was lost. He sigh rubbing his temples. "Have you heard of the Hikari family?" I nodded my head. Most of them are dead. That's all I really know. "Stay away from her she's cursed." I gave him yet another blank look. "Hn. Cursed my ass..." I mutter as I put my back-pack up, and grabbed the books I needed. I had 3 more minutes until class. Why not listen? I turned to him leaning my side against the lockers. He must of heard me cause he repeated himself.

"I'm telling you right now dude! Stay away from her! People that get close to her die!"

'_Psff bullshit._' I thought then I grinned at the idea of making her my girl.

"Dude your not thinking what I think your thinking."

"Depens . What do you think I'm thinking?"

"Dude! Don't try to tame the wild beast!"

I grinned more. "Whats the fun of the beast being tamed huh?"

He looked horrified. "No! Your gonna die dude."

"And you say dude to much.." I groaned walking away.

I was walking to class when I saw her. She was on her skate bored, yet again. She was riding around in the halls. Her midnight blue hair blowing awhile she was riding. I ALMOST blushed. ALMOST. I was walking staring at her trying to conves myself I will not blush, that I almost didn't notice that she dropped her back-pack. Either she didn't care or notice because she kept going.

I ran up to the back-pack laying in the middle of the hallway. I looked down at it. **[A/N: I'm lazy ok use your brain and think of one you want her have! MUST BE BOY-ISH GOTHIC NO GIRLY X3] **Then what Drew said came back into my head awhile I bend down and picked it up. I shook it out of my head. I'll admit she is puzzle. But I wanted to put her back together so badly. I wanted her...

I gripped the back-packed and ran into the dertiction she went. Ignoring the weird stares. I pushed just pushed them out of the way and kept running. I ran and saw the back-door. I turned my head to the side again, catching my breath.. She must be skipping first period. I finally caught my breath again and walked out there. Holding my breath that I just caught. I looked around hoping to find the beautiful blunette. I got my hopes up for nothing because nothing was my responds. I walked deeper into the back of the school. It were we held out garden. So alost of plants and trees were out there. I stopped under a tree. I sighed hoping I could at least talk to her.

"You have my back-pack..?" Said a bored voice. It surprised me. I almost jumped. I turned to my head were I heard the voice came from.

There I saw the girl I came to see. She jumped down. I tensed a little but she leaned on her feet,staring at me with a blank look. I finally got a good look at her. She was beautiful. I looked into her eyes. They were so dull and lifeless. The only emotion in them were hurt. It broke my heart into two.

"Uh..Yeah here.." I handed her back-packed. She grabbed it. Our fingers touched when she did. I felt a little spark. I looked at her. She most of felt it too because she looked scared to death. She shook her head and ran away without saying thanks. All I could do is watch is were she ran off too.


End file.
